kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Coroxn/Chapter 1 The Way To Dusk
Chapter 1: The Way To Dusk Riku swung The Way To Dawn, but Sora parried with Kingdom Key. The force of the impact drew sparks and knocked Sora off-balance. Before Riku could take advantage, Sora back flipped to the beach. In mid-air, Riku leaped at him and swung his blade. Sora managed a parry, but he was at an akward angle, and he couldn't hold on to his keyblade. It swung in a wide ark and embedded itself in the sand. Sora landed in the sand hard, and his hands and feet marked the sand deeply. Sora hopped back as Riku took a swipe at him. Then he rolled backward, Riku's blade only scrathing the sand. Instead of coming up again, Sora rolled backward again as Riku charged, but then he rolled forward, cathing Riku off guard and going under his blade. He grabbed Riku round the waist and wrentched him to the ground. Riku laughed as be bounded into the sand. Sora turned to run to his keyblade, but Riku grabbed his ankle, and Sora fell. Sora turned and gave Riku's blade a kick. It spun away from Riku, creating a strange pattern in the sands. "Riku, Sora, Hey!" Riku and Sora got up and brushed themselves off, then grinned at Kairi. Kairi grinned back to Sora. And only Sora. When Sora turned and ran to his blade, Riku glared at him. Then he turned to his own blade. He bent down to pick up The Way To Dawn. Sora ran to his keyblade and bent down to pick it up, but drew his hand back as a corridor of darkness opened right infront of him, between Sora and the blade. A cloaked figure stepped out, and looked down on Sora. "Roxas?" Sora asked. The cloaked figure nodded. Then he drew back his foot and kicked Sora in the face. Sora splayed out on the sand, and hot blood ran down his face. He tried to say "Roxas!?" but blood ran into his throat, and it sounded like "Rofbig!?" The cloaked figure nodded, slowly, then drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He clashed the two, igniting sparks, then swung his blade down at Sora. Sora threw himself back on his hands, then shot his feet at Roxas' face, on a handstand. Shoe hit face as The Figure stumbled backward. Sora leaped to his feet and ran to The Figure, grabbing him round the waiste and flinging him to the floor, as he had done with Riku. But The Figure's knee shot out, and it gave him support. Sora's grip failed and he flung into the knee, more blood sprouting from his face. Sora stumbled backward. The Figure advanced and he shut his eyes in pain. He heard more footsteps. He tasted his own blood. He smelt it, too. He opened his eyes, and saw Roxas, his hood down, slash Sora's cheast with Oathkeeper. Then his vision was couded by blood. His ''blood. He soared through the air and felt the sand as he hit it. He felt the pain. He felt the keyblade melt away in his hand. And he heard Kairi scream his name from a little way away. Then- Nothing. There was nothing left when Kairi reached him. Chapter 2: Pupiter. Kairi was vaguely aware of Roxas and RIku sparring behind her. Vaguely. She knelt beside Sora, and wondered how it had all gone so horribly ''wrong. ''It didn't help that Namine was there. Kairi thought it would, but it didn't. She walked slowly along the beach, toward her. Kairi didn't want Namine. She wanted Sora. She would have given up anyone for Sora. Blood stained his black clothes, along with his face. Kairi tried not to look at the gaping slash in his cheast, but her wilpower had gone. Tears dropped into the blood, giving it a horrible black color. Sora was always lucky. He never even cut himself in all his adventures. He was like a butterfly, she thought. Hard to hit, but you only need to once. Then the deed is done. He had gone up against Xemnas without injury, faced Malificant wothout a scracth. He had been so lucky. They both had. But now the luck had gone, along with the keyblade. He was dead. The blood dripped over him and tainted the sand. Kairi stood. She wasn't going to stand for this. She wasn't going to let it happen. Roxas would die, as Sora did, but slower. Much slower. She summoned her keyblade, Winger, and began to run. Then her had was hit from behind, and Namine screamed. Kairi fell to her knees, and realised that she was screaming with Namine. Screaming as one. The pain stopped, leaving Kairi dazed, and she turned to look at Namine. The Nobody had a hand pointed at Kairi, one on her hand. "Don't................don't hurt Roxas" she said, and then she fell. Kairi ran to her. Namine rolled to meet Kairi, and gave her a vicous blow to the jaw. "Cow" she spat. Kairi sprang to her feet and swung her blade. Namine ducked and ran in, trying to stay close to Kairi, where using Winger would be dificult. She grabbed Kairi's neck and tried to throw her to the ground, but Kairi swung her blade at the last second, and she stung Namine's arm. Namine clutched it, examining the deep cut. "Cow" she spat, again. Namine used her left hand to summon a keyblade. It's guard was a crescent moon, the keychain a simple chain. It's teeth were spikey and unruley, like.........Roxas's hair. "Yeah, I have one too" she said. "Oblivious". And then she struck, knocking Kairi's blade hand away. Kairi struck with a backhand, which Namine parried expertly. Namine slashed twice, then spun and tried to knock Winger from Kairi's hand. She almost suceeded, but Kairi held on with her fingertips, overbalanced, but quickly shot back to her stance. Namine attacked quickly, forcing Kairi backward. Oblivious's teeth knocked were akward in angle, so Kairi's parrys were unpredictable to them both. Namine had obviously been practicing. Kairi had too, but she was nowhere near as good. Namine started to spin wildly, forward at Kairi, slashing at her with every turn, forcing her to spin as well. They clashed sparks every time their blades met. They spun until Kairi stopped and braced herself. Namine, who had gotten used to the pattern of the spinning, and so her grip was slack when she struck Kairi. Her blade arced away and spun in the sand. Kairi braced herself, then charged. She was inches away when she was blinded by black light. She froze to cover her eyes, but then she was cast backward. She slammed into the sand hard, and she scraped along it for a few metres. "Now now now, Kairi. That was close to suicide" Riku said. "Two reasons. One. Who knows what happens when you kill your nobody? Two. I'm here to protect her" "Riku?" Kairi asked. It was Riku, his face, his voice. But his clothes...He wore his armor of darkness. Red, purple, black, with his white bead kilt. Darkness....... "I forsook that name so long ago. I forsook that fake" Roxas cried out in pain behind Kairi, and she turned to see Riku running beside her. He drew his blade high and ran at the other Riku. "So now I'm the fake? Ha!" he cried, charging. The other Riku raised a finger and shook it. "Na ah ah!" he taunted. Kairi screamed while she could as Darkness envaloped her. She felt it raise her, like a she was wrapped in a bundle of cloth, and someone was lifting it. She couldn't think properly, or breath, She heard everyone outside her little coffin, but muffled, like they weren't speaking properly. She felt herself being revolved, and she heard a Riku yelling. Then, the darkness tightened. She screamed as loud as she could, but it too, sounded muffled. She felt very odd, as if all this is happening were happening to someone else, like a moivie, like a book, like- And then the darkness climbed down her throat. She tried to splutter, but couldn't. The darkness didn't choke her, she could still breath, but she could also feel it clawing inside her, like a hand down her thoat. It forced it's way into her, through her nose and ears, and then her skin just absorbed it. She couldn't move, for the darkness had paralyzed her. She felt it's grip, it's taint. Her eyes were opened and her head was forced forward. "Hello, Kairi. Oh yes, I know all about you. Riku told me so much". Kairi's head snapped up to stair the voice in the face. She gasped. "Ansem!" she whispered. Chapter Three: Xehanorts Heartless Ansem nodded, his tanned face almost glowing. "''I'm back" he whispered. "What are you doing here!?" the Riku's cried in unison. They ran at Ansem, but the real Riku wanted the Dark Riku away, and he struck him. The real Riku leaped at Ansem, who was hovering few feet of the ground with Kairi. He struck Ansem with The Way To Dawn, or more he tried to, but The Guardian blocked the way. Riku slammed The Guardian with his blade, and for a second it looked like he'd hit. But then the Darkness swarmed around The Guardian like a tornado, and Riku was flung backward. "Ease" said Ansem, and the Gaurdian faded. He became nearly holey transparant, but visible enough to know he meant trouble. Ansem held out a hand, and severl black tendrils shot from it. They connected to Kairi's limbs and head, making her scream. Then she lost conciousnous, and slumped. Ansem clicked his fingers, and Winger appeared in Kairi's hand. Then he moved his fingers vividly, controlling the strings, and Kairi swung forward at the downed Riku. Category:Blog posts